Beautiful Birds
by Luxluys
Summary: Hanya satu malam menuju terbitnya fajar, biarkan aku menyampaikan perasaanku sebenarnya, kepadamu seorang yang benar-benar aku rindukan.


Sejak awal Shingeki no Kyojin milik Hajime Isayama

Ini hanya imajinasi yang tertuang dalam tulisan

Typos, OOC, bahasa jelek dll

Fic ini bertujuan untuk hiburan semata

LevixMikasa

Romance kebanyakan tema cerita saya

RR :)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Beautiful Birds**

**_Hanya satu malam menuju terbitnya fajar, biarkan aku menyampaikan perasaanku sebenarnya, kepadamu seorang yang benar-benar aku rindukan._**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Kau ingat saat kita berdua seperti burung yang indah,_

_kita akan menerangi langit ketika kita terbang._

_Kau orange dan merah seperti matahari ketika terbit,_

_Aku hijau seperti mata apel._

Lilin masih menyala, temaram sedikit mengisi ruang kadet yang baru sepi beberapa waktu yang lalu. Udara sejak sore menjelang malam memang tidak bersahabat, dingin menusuk menembus ruas-ruas tulang yang kaku. Satu cangkir teh telah kosong beberapa menit lalu, sedangkan satunya lagi masih tersisa setengah. Tapi ruang itu terus saja hening. Walaupun terdapat dua jenis manusia berbeda kelamin tengah duduk saling berhadapan, hanya terpisah sebatas meja. Mereka memilih diam, coba menunggu satu sama lain mengungkapkan apa yang hati mereka tengah rasakan. Sedikit lama mungkin, sampai-sampai api pada lilin kecil bergoyang terhembus oleh udara tak tentu arah, sama seperti pertemuan sepasang manusia disudut ruangan tersebut. Berusaha menahan ego masing-masing, atau menunggu api lilin mengeluarkan sihir ajaib untuk membuat mereka saling bicara satu sama lain.

"Aku salah"

Dua kata dengan intonasi datar sebagai permulaan yang membawa kedua orang di ruangan itu melanjutkan setiap kalimat. Tidak ada satu alasan yang membuat Levi Ackerman diam membisu cukup lama, sudah cukup ia dibuat gerah dengan tingkah laku bawahannya yang terbilang spesial, menurutnya. Kedua tangan masih melipat diantara dada yang cukup lebar, cukup untuk sekedar menampung sebuah pelukan dari orang yang ia kasihi, dan Levi terlalu sempurna untuk sekedar mengakui kesalahan didepan anak buahnya. Tapi kali ini ia jauh lebih berbeda, terutama kepada wanita cantik bersurai hitam dengan sifat dingin melebihi salju pertama yang turun diawal musim dingin, Mikasa Ackerman.

"Aku tahu" Jawaban dibalas cukup singkat dari seorang berstatus sebagai anak buah, tapi Levi memilih acuh.

"Kau masih marah?" Pertanyaan singkat mewakili suasana hati kala itu. Aroma teh menguar memberi rasa tersendiri selain rasa hangat dalam hati yang mulai pudar. Levi sedikit membenahi posisi duduknya, lebih condong kearah wanita yang kini diam seribu kata.

"Tidak, aku sudah melupakan semuanya" Dan satu hal yang Levi ketahui dari Mikasa, gadis itu tidak pandai berbohong dalam menyembunyikan emosi. Boleh jadi, sebagai manusia dengan kemampuan bertarung diatas rata-rata. Mikasa,tetaplah seorang wanita. Terkadang rasa keinginan untuk didengar jauh mendominasi, seperti pertemuan malam menuju terbitnya fajar ini. Mikasa lebih memilih diam, mengabaikan wajah yang terus bergulir menatapnya tanpa henti.

"Jadi?"

Jawaban hanya sebatas angin kosong, hembusan nafas tenang ditarik panjang seirama dengan detak jantung. Lilin kembali bergoyang lagi, begitu pun dengan Levi yang terus menunggu jawaban pasti dari gadisnya.

"Kau masih marah rupanya" Ungkap Levi saat itu.

_Kau bilang kau mencintai semua lagu yang pernah aku nyanyikan,_

_Tapi tidak seperti yang pernah kau dengar._

_Dan aku berkata aku mencintaimu dengan segenap hati_

_Saat kita seperti dua burung yang indah_

Ingatan kapten muda bergulir pada kejadian pagi tadi. Hari itu langit cerah, mendung tipis menggantung diatas, angin pagi semilir dan juga biru langit jadi latar belakangnya. Jangan lupa pada bunga Peony yang sedang kembang di dekat pagar kayu. Warna merah muda dan kuning mendominasi selain ruput hijau basah akibat embun pagi.

Saat itu dirinya sedang berada di kandang kuda tak jauh letaknya dari asrama para kadet muda. Aktivitas biasa yang selalu rutin ia jalankan di hari jum'at yaitu mengecek apakah para kuda mendapatkan cukup rumput segar pagi ini dan juga kebersihan kandang adalah daftar nomer satu yang rutin ia periksa. Tak kecuali seorang gadis dengan ekspresi datar, membuat jantungnya bedetup kencang, membuat suasana pagi begitu berbeda. Secerah hari ini, hati Levi juga ikut sumingrah. Pujaan hati berada disana, dekat dengan jalan menuju ke sungai bersama kadet lain. Berjalan berdampingan dengan dua sobat karib, Eren dan juga Armin.

Sedikit semburat merah tipis, senyum semili yang coba disembunyikan. Kedua pasang mata saling bertukar rindu dari jarak sepuluh meter. Menit selanjutnya Levi memandang tubuh ramping pasangannya berjalan menjauh dengan menuntun kuda jantan. Bisa dibilang kedua insan sedang dilanda rindu, bulan ini mereka sengaja menjaga jarak, sejak indra penciuman Hanji jadi lebih sensitif atas hubungan sembunyi-sembunyi mereka dan tingkat sensitifitasnya melebihi anjing Buldog peliharaan baru Tuan Pixis. Hingga membuat mereka harus bertukar peran, bermain kucing-kucingan setiap malam jelang fajar. Terdengar konyol, untuk saling bertukar kata 'aku rindu padamu', tapi kenyataannya memang begitu.

"Haicho!"

Suara familiar, tanpa menebak Levi bisa tahu itu suara siapa. Mantan aggota dari Survey Corps yang ia tempatkan di pasukan operasi khusus, sudah berdiri disampingnya dengan sigap memberi ucapan selamat pagi sebelum memulai rutinitas biasa. Petra Ral sedang memberi tanggung jawab pada para angkatan 104 untuk memandikan kuda di sungai hari ini.

"Ehm. Ada apa?"

"Aku sudah memberi taggung jawab pada mereka, jadi hari ini aku jamin sepatumu tidak akan kotor"

"Aku mengerti" Levi mengerti, artinya ia tidak bisa bertemu terlalu lama dengan sang anak buah kesayangan.

_Ingat saat kita berdua seperti burung yang indah,_

_Kita akan mengatakan, ketika pagi hari yang akan datang_

_Kau abu-abu dan biru seperti bulan baru,_

_Aku emas sebagai matahari musim panas._

Byurrr..

Suara percikan air, menandakan ada sesuatu yang jatuh di dalam air. Dan teriakan menggema memenuhi pinggiran sungai. Seekor kuda jantan telah menyeret satu diantara anggota skuat angkatan 104 ke arah sungai. Sang penanggungjawab tugas ikut membantu menyelamatkan nyawa si bawahan. Tak cukup sampai disitu saja mungkin arus sungai pada masa terderasnya. Tak dipungkiri Petra ikut terseret oleh derasnya air sungai.

Levi menjauh, karena rencana semula ingin bertatap muka dengan Mikasa gagal, terhenti saat sebuah suara teriakan menyebut nama seseorang yang tak terlalu asing dalam memori otak. Memutar langkah dan beranggapan bahwa sang gadis dalam bahaya.

"Mikasa!"

Semua pasang mata membulat saat pemandangan penyelamatan terjun ke sungai berakhir. Pertolongan pertama Levi berikan pada Petra yang sudah tak sadarkan diri lebih dari lima menit, dengan cekatan ia memberikan nafas buatan, dengan kesadaran pula Levi telah melakukan kesalahan. Tatapan intimidasi dari seseorang di sebrang sana, memandang dirinya dengan tatapan penuh kecewa.

Malam kian larut, lilin tinggal setengah, meleleh akibat panas api membakar sumbu. Begitupun ingatan pagi tadi berakhir, tinggal sensasi udara panas, sedikit-sedikit membakar hati. Wajah cantik sedikit menunduk. Gerakan dan mimik wajah begitu ketara untuk sekedar dieja. Sia-sia saja Mikasa menutupi perasaan pada pria yang duduk santai di depan meja sana. Padahal ia ingin sisi serius pembicaraan ini memiliki ujung. Begitu pun dengan hubungan sembunyi-sembunyi yang ia lakoni bersama sang atasan. Sama sekali tidak memiliki alur maju ataupun mundur. Tapi Mikasa mengutuk dirinya sendiri untuk mencari sisi keseriusan dari seorang Levi Ackerman. Sejak kapan hatinya terlalu lemah dan dingin seperti ini? Apa sejak adegan di tepi sungai yang mulai membekukan perasaannya? Beginikah rasa cemburu itu? Terlalu merepotkan.

"Aku tidak marah, hanya sedikit kecewa"

Mikasa berkata ia kecewa, bodoh sekali bila sekali lagi ia menutupi perihal tentang perasaan kepada orang yang pandai membaca perasaan.

"Apa karna aku tidak menyelamatkanmu"

Satu kelebihan yang dimiliki Levi. Pria berwajah dingin tapi memiliki pelukan hangat tersebut, mudah sekali menebak isi persoalan di kepala Mikasa. Bayangkan, kekasihmu sedang melakukan adengan ciuman dengan wanita lain selain dirimu, di depan mata terang-terangan. Tanpa tahu posisimu ada disana. Setelah itu, pura-pura mengabaikan, kalau itu penyelematan biasa atau itu adalah hal darurat yang harus dilakukan untuk menyelamatkan fase kehidupan orang lain, Mikasa dapat menerima semua alasan diatas. Tapi hati kecil tidak bisa dibohongi, karena Mikasa memiliki posisi yang sama dengan wanita tersebut.

"Bukan, karena aku terlalu tangguh saja, hingga berpikir seorang wanita kuat sepertiku tidak memerlukan pertolongan darimu"

"Kau sudah mengerti rupanya"

Entalah, rasa kecewa semakin menjadi, hubungan mereka seperti sebuah papan permainan ular tangga. Takdir dibaratkan dadu, sedangakan dirinya dan juga Levi ibarat pion. Terkadang mengikuti alur permainan, ular meliuk turun atau tangga untuk naik.

"Jadi, Haicho, katakanlah hubungan apa yang kita jalani ini?"

_Tapi suatu hari kau minta untuk sebuah lagu yang berbeda._

_Salah satu yang tidak bisa aku nyanyikan._

"Ah, jadi sesulit itukah untuk mengatakannya?"

Hening, tidak ada jawaban dari sang empu. Dan Mikasa tahu ia tidak bisa mengharapkan hubungan ini untuk terus berlanjut. Atau mungkin menyudahi saja adalah pilihan terakhir. Kalau begitu isi kepala gadis dipenuhi kalimat perpisahan apa yang mudah untuk dimengerti, sebagai penutup cerita mereka?

Levi berdiri, meninggalkan kursi kayu mahoni. Langkah pelan, berjalan memotong jarak antara dirinya dan juga Mikasa. Berdiri disamping, dengan tangan melipat dada. Gadisnya kini mulai berani berkata tentang kelanjutan hubungan mereka. Salah satu hal yang dibenci pria cleanfreak.

"Iya, karena aku tidak memiliki kata-kata untuk mengatakannya"

"Kalau begitu jangan pernah katakan"

Mikasa tidak sadar nada merajuknya mengundang senyuman di bibir Levi. Sedikit menunduk, untuk lebih jelas melihat wajah terpapar cahaya kuning lilin. Tak ada perubahan, tetap sama Mikasa terlalu mempesona dalam sisi manapun.

"Mikasa, apa kau percaya padaku selama ini, bukan tentangku tapi tentang hubungan kita selama ini?"

_Aku punya melodi yag tajam dan kata-kata yang salah._

_Itu ketika hari terakhir musim semi._

"Karena kau tangguh, aku takut tidak bisa menggapaimu, karena kau tangguh, aku takut kau tidak percaya lagi padaku untuk terus disampingmu"

Bisikan itu begitu jelas, nafas terlalu hangat untuk tidak dirasakan oleh indra peraba. Kedua wajah saling bertemu, bertukar pandang mencari kenyakinan yang masih ada di lubuk hati paling dalam. Benarkah mereka ingin hubungan ini berakhir?

Levi paham, gadisnya hanya ingin sebuah kejelasan. Jawaban atas keraguan hati yang terus mengikis rasa kepercayaan dalam dirinya. Ketika tangan kanan Levi bergerak lebih berani, menangkap dagu tirus untuk mesejajarkan pandangan untuk bertukar pandang. Ia harap, semoga Mikasa bisa menemukan apa yang ia cari dalam dirinya, arti dari sebuah keseriusan. Jujur, Levi bodoh dalam berkata-kata, sejak kecil ia diciptakan hanya untuk bertahan hidup di dunia bawah, gelap tanpa ada cahaya. Bagaimana cara memegang pisau dengan benar, bagaimana cara membunuh musuh dengan sekali tebas, dan Levi juga terlalu bodoh untuk mengatakan aku mencintaimu, saat pertama kali menjadikan Mikasa sebagi kekasihnya, ia hanya bisa bertidak, melakukan apa yang hatinya benar-benar ingin dilakukan.

Sentakan itu begitu halus, mata dengan sorot tajam begitu menghipnotis. Mikasa sadar, ia selalu terjebak dengan sorot tajam dua bola mata itu. Nafas memburu, kedua orang tersebut bisa saling merasakan hangat nafas masing-masing.

Rambut hitam kelam, bulu mata lentik cantik, Levi bisa tahu dengan jarak sedekat ini. Tangan kiri bergerak cepat menekan pinggul sang pujaan, bibir Levi perlahan-lahan menjamah bibir ranum yang rindu untuk ia cicipi, bekerja dengan lembut berusaha memberikan setiap sentuhan secara hati-hati. pangutan berubah sedikit kasar, Levi semakin kuat mengunci bibir yang ia minati. Begitu dengan Mikasa yang rindu sentuhan dari Levi. Butuh waktu lama mereka menyadari untuk bernafas, mengambil jarak dengan dahi saling bertemu. Rengkuhan hangat menyusul, membuat efek kehangatan di malam yang hampir memudar,hanya satu malam menuju terbitnya fajar, Levi menyampaikan perasaan sebenarnya, kepada seorang yang benar-benar ia rindukan.

"Karna kau tangguh, aku takut kau tidak mau lagi bergantung padaku, jadi bisakah kali ini kau bergantung padaku sekali saja? Tahukah bila selama ini aku selalu bergantung padamu"

"Kenapa?"

"Karna kau adalah salah satu-satu alasan, kenapa aku ingin bertahan hidup di dunia kelam ini"

Dunia penuh dengan titan, dunia yang penuh dengan teka-teki dan misteri, dunia yang tak tahu kapan kau harus meregang nyawa, dunia yang tak tahu kapan nafas atau tubuhmu berhenti bergerak, serta dunia dimana kau tak memiliki kebebasan selain hidup disangkar berkedok dinding. Levi harus terus bertahan hidup hanya untuk melihat senyuman dari sang kekasih. Mikasa Ackerman.

_Untuk membangun sarang,_

_kami mencabut bulu dada kita,_

_Seperti buku merobek setiap halaman._

_Kami tidak tahu bahwa bulu ini akan tumbuh menjadi sarang yang indah._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The End


End file.
